


Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

by littlebitlostandfound



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound
Summary: Anne and Cathy attend their daughters' school dance recital.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on politics-notmything text post: Catherine Parr and Anne Boleyn going to their daughters’ school concerts. They dress them both up (Anne probably insists on a tiara), Anne probably cries too. She cries everytime her little girl is on stage. Catherine gets intense and cheers a little too loud. Everyone knows Mrs. and Mrs. Boleyn-Parr are there because they hear Anne crying and Catherine yelling.

“Darling, for the last time, we’re not bringing a signage board to a children’s recital.”

Anne was ready to roll up the giant paper that said _“We <3 You Liz and Mae”_ and pack it in the car before she heard Cathy’s voice from their shared vanity.

“Oh, come on, the girls will love it,” Anne tries to reason, but nonetheless puts the roll down and goes over to check if the camera’s done charging.

“No doubt about it, but they probably wouldn’t be able to read it and we’d hate to block the other parents behind us,” Cathy retorts, then huffs in frustration. She’s been trying to fix her eyeliner but couldn’t quite get the left wing to match. “A little help, Anne?”

“Ah, the elusive left,” Anne chuckles, taking the eyeliner pen from Cathy and straddling her lap. Her arms wrap around her waist automatically as she closes her eyes, letting her wife finish the job.

Her wife.

It still feels a bit surreal, if she’s being honest.

“There, perfect,” Anne smiles, blowing softly on her eyelid to let it dry faster. Cathy flutters her eyes open, and was greeted with a soft kiss. “You look stunning, as usual.”

“I could say the same for you, my love,” Cathy breathes, roaming her hands lower to playfully squeeze Anne’s butt, making her squeal in surprise.

“Don’t be cheeky now, we’ve got a recital to get to,” Anne laughs, standing from her position and offering her hand to help Cathy up.

“Come on, let’s go see our girls.”

They make their way to the school and made it just a few minutes before open house. It was six in the evening on a school day, but given that these were kindergarteners, they were bound to be completely tuckered out by the time they get home.

They get a programme from the ticketing table and they scan through the pages until they see their daughters’ photos. Anne swallows hard upon seeing their names, Mary Boleyn-Parr and Elizabeth Boleyn-Parr, and feels a few tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

“Oh, Anne, it hasn’t even started yet!” Cathy laughs, but still wraps her arms around Anne’s waist. Anne chokes out a laugh and dabs her tears away with the inside of her sleeve.  
“I’m gonna be a bigger mess when they step on that stage, I can feel it,” Anne chuckles, sniffling a bit. Cathy, merciless as she is, snaps a selfie of the two of them with her smiling and Anne a blubbering mess. She kisses her cheek before putting a caption that read _“Recital night! Mum’s not ready x”_

Before Anne could respond, they started to usher people inside the auditorium. Cathy takes her wife’s hand immediately, wanting to get a good seat. She finds a nice spot in the middle, settling down a bit before bringing the camera out.

Anne whips out her phone as well, taking a stolen shot of Cathy refocusing the lens on her camera. She posts it immediately, captioning it with _“Stage mama came prepared.”_

The lights began to dim down and Cathy presses the record button on the camera, keeping it chest level so she could still witness everything live. Anne holds her free hand, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles.

They sit through the other classes’ performances, laughing and cheering with them, but when their daughters’ class came on stage, both of them immediately leaned forward to make sure they captured everything.

They did a dance number as bunnies, and Cathy nudged Anne to make sure she saw her Liz being the only bunny with a tiara.

“Atta girl, that’s my princess!” Anne beamed, and seeing their daughters hop around and dance to their heart’s delight was too much for her to take–she didn’t realize that a steady flow of tears had been streaming down her face the entire time.

“Oh, look at my baby go,” Cathy boasted rather loudly, woo-ing and whistling all throughout their number. The parents behind them were slightly miffed at the women’s behavior, but mostly amused at how enthusiastic they were over a kindergarten bunny performance.

The show ended a couple of numbers later, and when they bowed during the curtain call, Anne and Cath were the first ones on their feet, cheering and crying and making sure they caught it all on camera.  
Mae and Liz spot their mums in the audience, and they both waved at them, jumping in excitement at seeing them so happy. The curtain goes down and they immediately run backstage to get to the foyer to wait for them.

“You’ve got a little, hmm,” Cathy chuckles at Anne’s haphazard appearance, her mascara had smeared down her cheeks and is resembling a drowned raccoon. Cathy clears her throat a bit–she’s been cheering non-stop and wouldn’t be surprised if she woke up with a sore throat the next day. Anne swats her shoulder playfully as she quickly cleans the tear tracks away with a wet wipe. They make their way out the auditorium and was ambushed by two little girls running towards them.

“Mum! Mama!” Liz and Mae exclaims, wrapping their arms around their mothers. Cathy picks Mae up as Anne does Liz, and pepper their faces with little kisses.

“Oh, you two were absolute stars, we’re so proud of you!” Cathy praises, leaning over to give Liz her share of kisses as well. “And you, little princess, have made your mum cry so many times!”

Liz looks at her in alarm, but was quickly replaced with laughter when Anne spins her around and tickles her neck. “Only because you were so good, both of you!”

“I heard you, Mama!” Mae recalls, and it was Cathy’s turn to blush deep red. She didn’t know she had been that loud. “I danced for you.”

“I saw you, baby, and it was the best thing I’ve ever seen.” Cathy grins, and nuzzles her nose against her Mae’s.

“Alright, little bunnies, I think you both deserve a treat. Anyone wanna go for ice cream?” Anne offers, and the two girls in their arms start to bounce excitedly.

“Yes, yes! Mama, can we please?” Liz asked Cathy, jutting out her bottom lip to drive it home. She looks down at Mae and sees that she has the exact same look, but adds a kiss on her cheek. “Please, Mama?”

“Yeah, Mama, can we?” Anne teases, and Cathy only rolls her eyes. Sometimes she feels she has three children.

“Why not.”

The three of them cheer, and after strapping the girls in their car seats, they make their way to a nearby ice cream parlor. Cathy takes Anne’s hand, moving her thumb over her knuckles as she drives.

“Thank you, love,” Cathy whispers, squeezing her hand once. “For giving me this life.”

Anne could only squeeze back. She doesn’t have the words now, not yet, but she knew Cathy understands.

Anne feels so much love pouring from her heart that the minute Cathy parks the car, she lunges forward and kisses her wife tenderly, breathing her love through her lips.

The ice cream can wait.


End file.
